


Re-blow and Refullfil

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira had a bit of a bucket list back when they were still phantom thieves. He can cross off a few of those things now that he's back in Tokyo.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 33





	Re-blow and Refullfil

“The sun isn’t even up.” Yusuke’s voice was rough as he spoke. He watched Akira’s shoulders shake as he got to his knees. The tug to his pants got some of Yusuke’s blood pumping but he was still mentally fixated on the fact that he doubted it was even four in the morning. “Akira-“

“Lift your hips for a bit.” Akira teased. “You know how many times I thought about this? Back when you used to stay over.” Yusuke let Akira pull his pants down. The way he slipped between Yusuke’s spread legs took a bit of his sleepiness away. Akira playfully smiled up at him. “Back when you didn’t notice that I liked you.”

Akira was never going to let that go it seemed. Ever. Yusuke tangled his fingers in Akira’s hair and smiled at how easy it was. It had gotten longer. “We were busy at the time. I didn’t notice because there were so many things to notice.” Back when he knew he liked sketching Akira but hadn’t been ready to talk about what he wanted to do to Joker. “Also you didn’t make it easy.”

“Please.” Akira muttered before he leaned forward. When he mouthed Yusuke over the underwear Yusuke’s legs shook. “I think everyone knew except you. You were just so oblivious. It was torture.”

“That.” Yusuke breathed when Akira teasingly mouthed him again. Warm and wet it made his breath hitch before Akira pulled away. “That right there is torture. I thought this was supposed to be a birthday gift Akira.”

“It is.” That smile right there. That was the Joker’s smile and it made Yusuke’s heart pound. “I have to start your day right? But this is a gift to us both. So many nights I thought about this.” Akira’s hands slid down Yusuke’s thighs before they slid slowly back up. Akira leaned his head on Yusuke’s knee as he spoke. “So many nights I thought about if only you knew. The things we would do here. Then I had to leave.” His laugh was low and in his throat. “And now I’m back. Everything I wanted to do after I met you. Finally I can do.”

“You dreamed about being on your knees for me?” Yusuke murmured. That got him a low chuckled before Akira leaned forward and nuzzled him. “And this isn’t what Boss allowed you to stay here again for.”

“That’s true.” Akira’s laughter vibrated Yusuke’s stomach. “But I’ll take advantage. Now just relax. This is for the both of us.” Akira’s eyes danced with heat and mirth. “You know I’m good at this.” Before Yusuke could even think of a response Akira pulled the underwear down enough for him to proceed. Then there was wet warmth and Yusuke wasn’t able to speak at all. Instead he gasped and leaned forward with his fingers in Akira’s hair. Something so good shouldn’t happen so early in the morning.”

X

“Okay.” Akira panted as he helped Yusuke pull his pants back on. He watched Akira throw the wipes into the bin before he finally wiped at his mouth. “What?” Yusuke snorted before he pointed and Akira laughed. “You make a mess you know that Yusuke? All here?” He finally wiped the globs away. “Someone was excited. Birthday boy was pent up?”

“You’re the one that-“ Yusuke watched Akira grab more wipes and then grab a shirt. “What are you doing.”

“You.” Akira laughed. “Are going back to sleep. What I’m going to do is get started on is your birthday breakfast. You’re welcome.” Akira grinned. “So go back to sleep.”

“Go back to sleep.” Yusuke said dryly. “Akira. you just woke me up. there is no going back to sleep from here. I’m fully awake. How exactly am I supposed to sleep after…” He waved at Akira. the only thing Akira did was grin and look smug. “You thoroughly enjoyed yourself.”

“In my stomach is the proof that you enjoyed yourself too.” Akira snickered and Yusuke sighed. “Now now. Just go back to sleep. It’s still early. Sojiro wants to do something but I had plans. So before everyone else can nudge in and take over.” Akira laughed as he moved towards the stairs. “I’ll be making the first move. The deciding move.”

“I love you.” Yusuke smiled as he got back on the bed. “Also… have we gotten taller or was this bed always so small.”

“We ever slept on that bed together.” Akira called up as he went downstairs. “But we both got bigger!” Yusuke felt a smile spread across his face as he went back under the covers. Morgana was missed a bit but he certainly must be enjoying his time with Futaba.

Maybe he had opted to stay there for his own good. Maybe he had not wanted to get in the way. Yusuke smothered his smile in the pillow as he turned on his side. The bed was not the most spacious but it felt lonely without Akira. Once and already he was so hopeless.

X

“Ah shit.” Yusuke heard as he slowly came down the stairs. “Hotter than I expected- don’t burn don’t burn please don’t.” Yusuke heard the loud hiss and hurriedly went down the rest of the steps. “Right. Sojiro might kill me for the pot.”

“Akira?” Yusuke called. Akira popped his head out and the smile that came across his face was dimmed by the bits of smoke that Yusuke could see drifting out behind him. “Is everything okay?”

“Uh.” Akira laughed. “First time doing all of this at the same time but nothing burned.” He glanced at the kitchen before he paused again. “Okay the pot might be saveable. If I scrub it good enough Sojiro will not even notice. Take a seat Yusuke. Your boyfriend is about to treat you to breakfast.”

“Is that so.” Yusuke took the seat he always took. Right by the counter so he could see the Sayuri. Akira came right by his side with a mug. “You’re enjoying yourself.”

“Because this feels nice.” Akira murmured before he kissed him. It was quick and soft. Before Yusuke could really get into it his boyfriend had vanished back into the kitchen.

“It does feel nice.” Yusuke admitted before Akira was back with a plate. “Curry?”

“Well a small piece to start you off.” Akira chuckled. “Take a bite. I’ll be right back with the fruit salad and the cake.”

“With the – Akira.” Yusuke shook his head because Akira had disappeared again. When his boyfriend came back it was with a tray and the cake… Yusuke felt his throat tighten up when he saw what had been written in the icing. _‘For the vision. Happy Birthday to the Fox that I love. Kitagawa Yusuke let art continue to flow from your fingers.’_

“Hey.” Akira’s finger gently wiped the tears away from Yusuke’s face. “This is supposed to make you happy.”

“I’m surprised you got all of that to fit.” Yusuke chuckled before he leaned across the counter. “I love you Akira.”

“I know.” Akira kissed him and it was warm. “I love you too. Can’t help myself from trying to show you.”


End file.
